Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display apparatus that displays a three-dimensional image.
Description of Related Art
Various types of three-dimensional image display apparatuses that present three-dimensional images have been developed (see JP 2010-32952 A and JP 2010-81440 A, for example). In a three-dimensional image display apparatus, a three-dimensional image is generally presented to a space in front of, behind, above or the like of a screen.
A three-dimensional image display apparatus (a three-dimensional display) described in JP 2010-32952 A has a light beam controller having a cone shape. The light beam controller is arranged such that a bottom of the cone shape is open on a reference plane. Further, a plurality of scanning projectors are arranged around the light beam controller to respectively irradiate an outer peripheral surface of the light beam controller with a light ray group made of a plurality of light rays from a position below the reference plane and outside of the light beam controller. The light beam controller transmits each light ray emitted by each scanning projector without diffusing in a circumferential direction. Thus, a three-dimensional image is displayed in a space above and inside of the light beam controller having a cone shape.
In a three-dimensional image display apparatus (a three-dimensional video image display apparatus) described in JP 2010-81440 A, a light ray corresponding to each pixel that constitutes a projection image is projected onto a screen by a projector. The screen transmits a light ray projected from the projector in a horizontal direction, and diffuses the light ray in a vertical direction. Thus, a three-dimensional image is displayed in a space in front of and behind the screen.